Never Forget
by AdamLL
Summary: Titania has had a hole in her heart since Greil died and it takes Ike to truly save her from herself. Short


Never Forget

The army had just reached the tower and Ike and Micaiah were deciding who should step into the tower and who should stay and fight Ashera's minions. Ike could be heard shouting above the fighting.

"I have chosen who will accompany Sothe, Micaiah, Sanaki, and me. Come get your weapons when you hear your name. Please hurry for we have not much time to prepare. Pelleas, Elincia, Ilyana, Nephenee, Soren, Rolf, Rhys, Mia, Naesala, Vika, and Titania."

Everyone who was called came forward to the tent of weapons. Ike grabbed Ragnell, for that was all he needed. Soren was watching and approached him.

"You need much more than just a weapon, Ike. You will need healing items in case someone isn't there to heal you. Take this elixir."

Ike smiled. "Thanks Soren. I'm glad I have you to watch my back."

All the mercenaries soon came to wish Ike luck. Mist was in tears.

"Please be safe."

Ike hugged her. "I will, I am counting on you to keep all these people healed and strong." He looked at Boyd. "You better keep Mist safe, Boyd."

Boyd nodded. "You can count on me that's for sure."

Oscar and Boyd patted Rolf on the head and said goodbye.

Ilyana said goodbye to the caravan. Aimee and the twins were most sad to see her go. Ilyana wanted to say goodbye to a certain swordsman and wish him luck, but she felt in her heart she would see him again.

Elincia hugged Geoffrey and Lucia and wished them luck. They reminded her of what she was fighting for.

Ike broke up the farewells. "We really need to choose our weapons guys."

Ilyana came first. "You shall wield Rexbolt and some mend staffs."

Soren had already chosen Rexcalibur, a blizzard tome and a mend staff.

Pelleas was given Balberith, Elthunder, and a mend staff.

Elincia chose Amiti, physic, fortify, restore, and mend.

Geoffrey gave Nephenee his brave lance to protect her. She also chose a silver lance, a spear, and a killer lance.

Rolf was given the silencer, brave bow, and a silver bow.

Rhys had a bunch of mend staffs and his trusty Nosferatu tome.

Mia was given Vague Katti and a tempest blade. She always carried a killer sword just in case.

Titania came up to Ike.

"What should I wield Ike? I have chosen a tomahawk and a silver axe."

Ike smiled and went to get something he knew Titania would like.

"Titania, here is Urvan. I want you to have it."

Titania stood completely still. Just looking at it filled her with unwanted emotions. Ever since Greil died she hadn't been the same. There was a hole in her heart for him.

She stepped back. "No Ike, I can't use your father's axe."

"Why not? I can think of no other person I would want to have it but you."

Titania started to tear. "I'm sorry Ike! I am not worthy of touching that axe. I wasn't there when he needed me most. I wasn't there to help him."

Ike's voice began to get loud. "How can you say that! Snap out of it Titania! You weren't there when he died but you have done so much more than that. You have been there for Mist and I! Without you we would be lost. We think of you as our mother figure. You would be doing him a great honor by fighting with him. His spirit is still in this axe. Use it and never forget him."

With Ike's empowering words Titania grabbed the axe and dried her eyes.

"I will make you proud Greil. I will personally cut down anyone in my path and you will be with me, fighting with me just like it used to be."

As she said those words her heart felt full. She could feel Greil as she held the axe.

_I won't feel so lonely anymore. I'm only sorry for not realizing this sooner. I will never forget again._

"Thank you Ike."

Ike put his arm on Titania's shoulders. "Let us go and defeat the goddess!"

Kurth, Ena, and Rafiel joined the group as they headed into the tower. Each and every soldier who was fighting had a reason to. Titania just found hers that moment. Up until that point she was trying to forget the past and move on with her life. Urvan and Ike showed her that she should never try to forget the past but use it to make herself stronger.

As they stepped into the tower Titania swore she could see Greil so clearly in the background smiling with Elena. They had a look of overwhelming gratitude and joy. It gave her a strength.

"I will never forget and I should be the one thanking you guys."


End file.
